Twilight meets charmed kind off?
by misterPe
Summary: This is twilight meets a bit of charmed but gay version.Will adam ever fine Edward his pure soul mate Again?or is he destain to walk alone for eternity...... my first fan fic so be nice .... i rated it T but M's are welcome too .


**This is twilight meets a bit of charmed but gay adam ever fine Edward his pure soul mate Again?or is his destain to walk alone for eternity.**

**This is my first fan fiction story so please me nice and be patient**

**I know ther gay and cant have children but adoption is possible you know**

**Since I did not put the description of adam he would be dirty blond straight hair, cream tan skin and blue eyes not skiny but not chubby just normal and bit smaller than edward**

**In my story vampires age to a certain point than they also can have babys! Yay!**

**And if you havent notice I am horrible at spelling and putting dots and commas and stuff so bare with me I aint perfect**

**sorry if ther some words missing or stuff im just a bit lazy to proof read it again**

**Oh yeah sorry thats all jumble and squash together i did not know that it would come of like that next chapeter ill do much better i promise  
**

**Characters: Adam,Renee,bellatrix(aka grams),Esme,Carlisle,Emmet,Rosalie and finaly alice I may add more I don't know**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor do I own charmed etc… **

I am Adam, I am 3000 years old but have the body of a 17 year old. I am son of Renee, daughter of bellatrix, mother of genova, sister of Alice. Pure decendent of Eve. For years I have seen my children and my grandchildren and the children of my great grand children be born, live and die. Humanity has just die out and I am the only thing on this planet. This is my story…….

**Chapter one the encounter year 1998**

**APOV-Pass**

(I was just 6 when my mother took me with her to go grocery shoping)

Adam don't go to far ok I don't whant you out of my sight are we clear. Yes moma.I said.

I have never seen such a colorful hallway with tons of colors and different products.

Things that read captain cwunch and some purple bottles. With out noticing I had gone very far out of my mothers prying eyes and kept walking. I pass tons of isle until I reach one.

Ther I saw him this kid short, hair, hazel eyes, skin as white as a marble. For me he look very strange but ther was something very appealing to my eye I did not know what was it but I decided to talk to him. I whent on and took a few steps already a feet or two away I said hellow. He said hellow back to me and than I ask him whawts your name?. He answer back my name is Edward nice to meet you whawts your name he ask me back?. And i said to him my name is Adam nice to meat you too. How old are you Edward? I am 7. How about you? I am 6

So what are you doing Edward? I am playing hide and seek. Wana play? Shure I said.

Who are we hiding from? He look at me and said and a prety musical tone ,we are hidding from my mom. I look at him and I laugh and he ask me can you run fast? And I said do you ask?. He answerd because my mom is very fast. Jiji I see, he told me that if I was slow that he could carry me and I said ok but ther was no need for that unless I was as slow as a turtle. Than out of no were we heard two voices. Edward cullen were are you hiding at?! Adam enic Swan were are you?!.oh uh Edward that's my mom and she doesent sound very happy. ill hide you come on. Edward took and my hand and ran pulling me with him his hand were very he took a wrong turn and we both fell to the ground,at both times our moms found us. Edward what are you doing?. Adam what did I tell, you come back here. They were both walking fast towards us. My mom grab my hand and opologise to the nice lady in front of her.I am so sorry I don't know what got into adam. And than the nice lady said back to my mom

don't worry im shure he is innocent I bet Edward got to him by playing hide and sick he always does this when we go out shoping. They both laugh at the sametime sorry I havent introduce my self my name if Esme cullen and this is Edward nice to meet you miss um…. My name is Rennee swan and the pleasures all mine. Pardon me but I havent seen you around in forks are you new here. Well yes we just move a like 2 month ago to that abandon house in the mountain. Aw I see, Hey so I see that the kids are getting along a lot. Do you mind if you come tomorrow for some lunch so that the kids can play together? My mom answer yeah that would be great, Anyways I better get back to my husband and other kids its getting a tad late It was nice meeting you renee, same here see you tomorrow. And so they walk until there was no view of them. So Adam you made a new friend did you?. Yes mama I did. I cant wait for tomorrow. The soner you go to bed the soner you can wake up. Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite.

It was Saturday morning when I woke up. My mom open my door and said to me, hellow sunshine did you dream with the angels last night. And i answer her yes I did. Are you ready for your play date with Edward adam? Yes I am, well than go on and shower.

**EPoV-pass**

Oh Carlisle im a bit nervouse I mean do you think Edward would act normal around adam you know how he is. Esme I think you can trust him I mean he knows the reason we move was cuse of told his friend last time. I don't think he will reapeat the same thing. Dear I hope so… is the food ready or do we have to wait?. Oh esme would you calm down its just a friend thats coming over not the whole national guard. Yeah you are problobly right. Rose, Alice, Emmet can you please come down here we need to talk. All of them answer at the same time Coming!.in just 3 seconds they appear in front of esme. So as you may know we will have a special friend coming over for lunch. Now you know the rules guys no vampire stuff are we clear? Ugh emmet said not even a little? Not even a little will be boring.(**FTW: emmet is age 10 Rosalie is 8 and alice is about 5 and ahalf)**.(_ding dong_) oh ther here everyone fold and center.

**RPoV-pass**

Adam don't forget to watch your hair and clean you know were!. Ok mom, I started walking to the attic it was very big woden floor a bit dark. In the floor were 8 white candles making a circle I knew the spell by memory so reciting it was not a problem I light the 8 candles and than stood in front of them ready to recit.(crap I hope mother aint mad at me for what im going to do)

**Hear these words, hear my cries  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide**

10 orbs of light came down to reveal a spirit as translucent as a gost but bright as a dim light. _I swear lucy that girl is such a gosiper, _**hey mom, how have you been?. **_Eh, what, what is this, were am I! oh renee is you. Listen just because im dead that dosent mean I don't have a live you know._

**I know I know I just wanted some advice that's all. (**_Oh well what the hell shoot)_.

**Don't **_**get**_** mad im taking adam to a play date and I wanted to know if that would be to much a of a risk.** (_renee you mean to tell me you are going to take your son out ther knowing what could happened. you know that child is unpredictable he has jump(orb) across the continent and hes power arent even develop and you mean to tell me not to get angry are you mad women!)._**Mom I wont have my kids life interrupted by a dam profecci that may or may not come true. So what if he is destain to become a charmed one. Its not happening now is it**._ (No it may not be now but if your child fines his soul mate hell will break lose the most powerfull magical being that ever walk the earth since eve could insinerate the human race do you want that renee)?!._ **No mother I just think this aint fair I mean he didn't ask for this.**_ (Oh stop complaining your child has everything suck it up look your a witch i train you help you grow up. bind his powers for the rest of the day as a security measure), __**But , (**__But nothing do it or you may regret it. Oh and have a lil discution with him about not using his powers would even pheobe had that much trouble following the rules). _**Ok ok I got it. Sudently adam enter the attic mom!. Oh hey gramma adam said**._ (Hey adam, Renee the discussion NOW!. _In flickers of light orbs she disapear).I see you havent dress, before we look for your cloths adam I need to have a word with you. Adam you know what the rules are no using your powers in front of mortals or inocents or anything,anyone you just use them in a state of emergency like I told mama adam answer. since this is your first play date I don't whant anything to go wrong so im gona bind your powers just for a day is that ok with you?. What ever you say goes moma and he gave me a realy big smile. Ok adam step in the did as he was told. I whent to the podium and started fliping trew the book of shadows(I don't know what to use, adam is a powerfull magic being. Im shure not any spell can bind him ill have to combine it to make it powerfull)hum…ok here we go this should be strong enof. Ready adam? Ready! he said. OK!

**I call forth, from space and time,  
Matriarchs from the Swan line,**

**Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda  
Astrid, Helena,Alice,Laura,Grace and Eve  
Swan witches stand strong beside us **

**Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,  
Our family spirit without end,  
To gather now in this sacred place  
And help us bring this child to grace.**

**Bind him now don't set him free**

**From whence they came,**

**Return then now,Vanish the words,**

**Vanish his powers**

A gush if wind started pouring in the room and adam started glowing. I just hope that this spell is strong enof. Come on kido its time to go to the cullens house….

Ugh were is that entrance… oh there it is…(1 min later) (oh my god she said house…more like a mansion) she park and open the door to her car and adam got out.

She hold adams hand and told him, remember what I told you. They walk to the door and she rang the door bell. Esme open the door, hellow esme, oh hellow renee coming in please make your self at home. Say hi adam come on don't be shy, adam smile and said hi miss cullen. The house was made of crystal walls but some had colors like greys and blues it was very open but warm at the same time all of them walk to the family room. Esme said to renee and adam, let me introduce you to my husband carlisle cullen, hi nice to meet you. This are my tree kids rose,alice, and emmet hey everybody renee said to all of them. Renee I think that perhaps adam would like to play now. Well I think your right, emmet why don't you go take adam where Edwards is so that they can play. Emmet responded to that and took adam with him. So tell us how has your day gone ?…..

**APoV-pass**

I follow emmet up the stairs, this house was so big and clear I coudent belive it. After like 2 min walking Emmet stop and turn around and said,Edward is trew those doors becarefull when u enter ok. And than he left and let me alone. I stare at the big door I was so little it look to me like a fortres. I move forward and open the door,inside was a middel size bedroom bigger than most rooms. The walls were made out of crystal and there was this wall that open but did not have a balcony I step forward to the center of the room. I look over the nice bed next to it ther was a night table with a picture of Edwards family. It was cold and ther was no Edward here I turn around to exit the room but than I honey sweat voice came behind me and said oh your hear.I jump from the suden moment that I was not expecting. Ah! Were did you… he cut me off before I could finish. I told you Im very good at I can see that, how are you today I aks him? Im fine and you? Im ok

Wana play thum war best 2 out of tree? Shure. 1 2 3 4 I declare a thumb war.. (mean will down stare) (hahahahaha boom) renee,esme, and Carlisle look up, what are they doing up ther?…. Carlisle responded they must be playing boys would be boys. Esme look very worried and said under her breath yeah…(back to the room) Edward are you ok your hands are cold? Yeah im ok I just run like that. Wana play some restleling he ask me? Yeah I bet I can pin you down. I bet you cant you would have to catch me first and I don't think you could. betcha I can. I trew myself at him with out notice and knock him down. Huh! Told you I could pin you down, that's not fair I wasent ready he said. In 3 seconds he grab me and push me back like I was a feather or something. With out notice he whent behind my back in flash and knock me pin me and twisted my arm. Ow Edward your hurting me stop!. Immidietly he let me go and step back I was sobing and he look at me and apologies. Im sorry I didn't mean too…, here let me see. He reach out for my arm but I step back. I wont hurt you I promise, somehow I new that I could trust him. I got closer to him my arm in pain he took it in his hands. It was cold and relaxing, the pain was going away. There is that better? Yeah I guess, _boom!!!!! _a thunder just hit a tree. I got scared.(Edward,adam time for lunch!) we whent down together.I sat at the table and he sat next to smells so good what are we having?. We are having chicken meal caserol. your going to like it adam its my specialty esme said. She serve everyone and than it started raining. I finish my plate in like about 10 min. I saw that edawrd hardly touch his I did not know why since it was delicious. My mom stood up and thanks esme and her husband for the meal and told them that we had to go cuse it was realy storming out ther and they didn't wana get to our house late. Before we could even move esme ask my mom for a simple favor wish did surprise me a little. She ask my mom if I could spend the night at her house you know kind of like of a sleep come on renee its so that the boys can interact a bit more plus he will be save with us. I don't know said renee, oh come on its just for a night it would be fun for him you know I don't bite. Well… just for a night. Oh wonderfull!… don't worry about the cloths I think Edwards would fit him just fine. I smile just a bit Imagine all the fun we would have. My mom look at me kinda worried. Esme do you mind if I have time alone with adam. Absolutly not go right ahead. They all walk out to the kitchen. I look at my mom, she held my hands and began to talk. Adam you must here me ok under no circustances you will not use your powers in this house. The spell I cast may or may not last but just to be shure you must try your hardest not to use them am i clear young man?. Yes mommy she grab a piece of paper that was close to her and a pen and started writing. Adam if for some reason something bad were to happened if the bad people the spell is still in effect you must read this you do you orb out of ther are we clear. Yes mommy, she hug me and stood up. Well esme I have to your leaving now esme said. Yeah its getting late and I got to do some errands it was nice coming over we must do this again. They kiss bye and she was of. Esme look at me and said don't be shy go and play with Edward. I did just that. It was almost time for bed and I had borrow some pjs from Edwards they were silk. He got into his bed and I just stood some reason I was hesitating to get on the bed two. He got out and when to me and ask me if something was wrong. I look into his eyes and answer him.I said that I did not know. He hold my hand and guided me to his bed and he said get on .come on we are just friends don't be scared. He got in first and than I follow. I got into the covers his feet and than legs touching mine I flinch cuse they were cold he look at me a laf sorry about that. No its ok I said no need to worry.I turn my back on him and try to go to sleep. A few minutes later he ask me if was asleep, I told him no. And than he did something I didn't expect. He slip one of his legs between mine and with his arm he push me closer to him. He was now embrasing me. all of me…. I got very tense and than his lips got close to my ear and he said, adam I don't know why but I realy realy like you. I don't know why but I want to protect you. I don't whant you to be sad anymore, not now not ever. I whant to be with you if you let me. I search for his hand until I found it. I made his fingers intertwin with mine and I said I wana be with you too I don't know why. That's good ill take that as an answer. Now try to go to sleep, he hold me even tighter than before. I try to do as he said but I coudent I was so hyper. He bolted up from the bed I turn and ask him whats wrong? He didn't answer, Edward your scaring me whats wrong?. Some one is coming… who? I don't know but its coming.. and fast. He got on top of me and I hurd something crash on the window thousands of crystal landed on top of us and…….

**Ugh ill leave it like that becuse if not I could write for like 10 chapters so tell me what do you think?should I continue or should I change the story line?please review you want me to continue I can do 1 chapter a day.I hope you like it. Any question concerns any ideas for future chapters please dont hesitate to ask or tell me.**

**PS:thers gona be romance and adventure in the future chapters like demon fighting and Edward and adam having there first kiss and stuff…**


End file.
